Of Honour And Ramen
by Feilyn
Summary: It's an average day in Konoha, meaning that Naruto and Sasuke are trying to kill each other. It's on water this time, but what's going on under the surface?


**Title: **Of Honour And Ramen

**Prompt: **1. Floatation Device

**Word Count:** 965

xXx

Life was swimming along as usual in Konohagakure. Tsunade was drunk, Kakashi was reading porn and Naruto was trying to kill Sasuke.

Or maybe Sasuke was trying to kill Naruto. It was hard to tell with those two, sometimes.

"Take it _back!_" the blonde yelled, but he yelled everything so it didn't have quite the effect he was hoping for. Sasuke had gotten used to Naruto's excessive volume a long time ago.

"Land a hit on me, dobe, and I'll think about it," Sasuke taunted.

Punchkickpunch, leap back, leap up, throw shuriken, meet in the middle with a clash of kunai.

"Stop it, the both of you, it's too hot for this!" Sakura roared from where she watched the two men dance about on the surface of the lake. "Honestly, you're twenty-one years old! Act like it!"

"But honour's at stake, Sakura-chan!" Naruto bemoaned.

"He only said he hated ramen!"

"Exactly!"

Sakura threw up her hands in disgust and stormed off, leaving the boys to destroy small mountains and villages on their own.

Naruto bared his teeth at Sasuke in a feral grin, exposing sharp canines. He'd long since assimilated the Nine-Tail's chakra into his own, effectively disposing of the demon fox but leaving him with a few of its characteristics.

"You look like an idiot," Sasuke murmured, but his eyes said something else.

Naruto shrugged off the insult at the same time as his shirt. Sakura had been right about one thing at least – the heat was oppressive, even with the soft splashes of water they kicked up during their fight. He laughed at Sasuke then as their kunai clashed and they tried to overpower each other. The dark-haired man refused to take his shirt off, even in the overwhelming heat; his skin was lily-white and genius shinobi or not, it burnt to a crisp at the first sign of sunlight. Shame that.

"You're not concentrating," Sasuke warned, despite the fact that his eyes had just flickered down to scope out Naruto's chest. "You're going to do something stupid."

"Am not! Not when ramen's at stake, teme!"

"Dobe, I thought it was honour."

"Same thing!"

It was inevitable, really. As soon as Naruto denied it, it was bound to happen. After all, you're not much of an unpredictable ninja if you can't surprise yourself sometimes. So when he tripped over Sasuke's foot, lost control of his chakra and went plummeting into the lake, the Uchiha felt thoroughly self-satisfied and secure in the knowledge that his dobe, demon chakra and all, was indeed still a dobe.

At least, that was what he felt before Naruto's hand shot out from beneath the lake's surface, grabbing a hold of his ankle, absolutely _destroying_ his concentration and thus dragging him into the water as well.

It was moments like these where Sasuke wished he was still a homicidal maniac, just so he would have an excuse to kill Naruto.

It was a slim excuse, but an excuse nonetheless.

Naruto laughed again, triumphant as he clung to the Uchiha's back like a limpet to a rock.

"Get off me."

"Nope!"

He could _hear_ the grin in the blonde's voice and knew that, if he could see the idiot's face, there would be a smile there stretched from ear to ear.

Sauke couldn't remember smiling like that. It was one of the few reasons he kept Naruto around.

"Usuratonkachi. I know you're too stupid to swim, but I'm not a floatation device. Get off."

"Teme! I _can_ swim!

Sasuke winced at the screech in his ear. Maybe he wasn't as used to that voice as he thought.

But really. No grown man should be able to reach an octave that high. "Prove it."

"Nu-uh, not falling for that one, Sasuke-teme. You have to say it."

"I'm not going to say it."

"Then I'm not going to get off."

The position was rather uncomfortable for Naruto, his skin sensitized by the cool water and rubbing up against Sasuke's shirt, but he wasn't going to back down.

A thought struck him (hard; thoughts got like that with Naruto sometimes) and he gave that feral grin again. He felt Sasuke's shudder, locked in the blonde's limbs as he was.

Kissnipkiss. Naruto attacked the place where the curse seal had been, knowing just how sensitive that area was.

"Say it," he growled.

Sasuke moaned inadvertently and would have been horrified had it not felt so damn good. "N-no." It wasn't fair. The water really was quite cold – there was no way Sasuke should have got an erection.

"You want to," Naruto breathed, biting softly and laving at the mark he'd left. This was another of those Kyuubi characteristics – sexual aggression.

"I don't."

"Hey look, people!" the blonde exclaimed suddenly, hand curling around Sasuke's waistband. "Ino, Shikamaru! Hi!" Said hand dipped under the Uchiha's pants and crept its way towards his erection. He leant in close to Sasuke's ear. "Say it," he whispered. "Or I'll do it here."

Too much, and totally unfair. Shikamaru's look was entirely too knowing as he waved his acknowledgement aside Ino's frantic waving. Sasuke shut his eyes tight and said the words very, very softly.

Naruto's hand _squeezed_ and the other man's eyes flew wide open.

"I love ramen, yes I do, I love ramen, how 'bout you?" he choked out loudly, loud enough for both Shikamaru and Ino to hear him. The lazy genius smirked knowingly at the two men floating in the water whilst Ino stared uncomprehendingly. Shikamaru leaned over and whispered something to her as Naruto's hand moved back up to Sasuke's, and an evil grin spread across the blonde woman's face before she sprinted off, dragging an irritated Shikamaru behind her.

Sasuke flushed with embarrassment. "_Now_ will you let me go?"

Naruto giggled, clinging tighter. "No."

xXx

_First challenge prompt ever, down! On to the next one…_


End file.
